


Bound

by jihyunscompass



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Tease, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihyunscompass/pseuds/jihyunscompass
Summary: Seven and Yoosung have a bit of naughty fun during Christmas.





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for @azumaruru on Tumblr for a Christmas exchange event.

Yoosung looks exquisite. Tight ropes tying his wrists to the bedposts, feet barely on the floor, and droplets of sweat on his skin reflecting the multi-colored Christmas lights. Yoosung is naked, blindfolded and gagged with red scarves Seven bought with this occasion in mind. The place he once called home is an utter shithole now, but at least his toy keeps him company. He spent a lot of time to plan this, and he’s glad that he put so much thought. Yoosung’s completely under his mercy. Even his cock is begging for attention. Even though Seven wants nothing more than to untie him and fuck the living crap out of him, he must hold back.

Afterall, It’s a game of seeing who can survive the longest. They’ve been playing for a while but right now winning is essential for Seven. He just can’t let Yoosung score another point. But it’s a process—and Seven knows this. So, instead of untying the ropes, he slides one gentle fingertip down Yoosung’s sweaty chest until he reaches his belly button and circles around the curvature. Then Seven trails down even further to unmercifully teases Yoosung’s weeping cock.

Yoosung moans behind his gag, his hips thrusting out on their own accord. Immediately Seven takes his hand away. It must be maddening, because the sounds made by Yoosung just keeps getting higher and more desperate with every hot breath.

“Shhh,” Seven murmurs tenderly, reaching for lube. “Don’t worry, Cutie. I’ll take care of you~”

“So, please let me hear you scream for me” he whispers into Yoosung’s skin, while leaving tiny kisses on the man’s back.Seven positions himself for what’s to come. He doesn’t have to wait long, the moment Yoosung’s member touch his opening, Yoosung howls with need and contentment. He sounds absolutely incoherent.

“Yoosung, you’re doing so well,” Seven purrs into the man’s ear. “I’m so proud of you~.”

“Seven! Please, please, please!” Yoosung muffles behind the scarves, his answering moan echoing within the walls of their home.

Yes, it merely takes a moment, but the feeling of finally sliding all the way in and being surrounded by the heat—Seven can’t even describe this feeling or name it.

It’s nameless and yet it’s absolutely everything.

But eventually that moment passes, and the need is just too hot. Seven knows that we won’t last long. So, he starts a brutal and demanding rhythm, splaying his hand on Yoosung’s belly. Seven changes the angle, and shifting a little bit causing Yoosung to scream as thrust after thrust hit his bottom.

It’s hypnotizing, this push and pull, the eternal rhythm of two bodies moving together and the struggle to come, it’s all simply hypnotizing. It is something that will never change.

Yoosung is absolutely silent, his lips open in a soundless scream.

Seven feels Yoosung trembling underneath him. Yoosung’s arms have to be hurting by now. With a soft murmur Seven backs out and reaches for a knife to quickly cut the roles.

“That was great,” Yoosung whispers as they both lay in bed, all of the lights are off except for the white Christmas lights on the tree.

“You were great,,” sighs Seven with a hint of satisfaction in his tone. It sounds like a weakness to him. Maybe it is, maybe this relationship of theirs is too is making him softer, perhaps he’s getting attached. He has no home, no future, nor any place to feel attachment.

…Is he really okay living like this? Living like a—

“I told you this Christmas was going to be different,” Yoosung mutters, his pronunciation is bit sloppy and Seven knows that his body is almost about to give up. So, he doesn’t answer and simply holds the warm weight in his arms through the night.

He will be okay.


End file.
